superpowers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal (Marvel Comics)
' Crystalia Amaquelin', also known as Crystal, is a character from Marvel Comics. She is an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis. Many of Crystal's family members are also Inhumans with superhuman powers, including: *her sister, Medusa; *her husband, Ronan; *her daughter, Luna; *her brother-in-law, Black Bolt; *her nephew, Ahura; *her ex-husband, Quicksilver; *her maternal first cousins, Magister Karnak and Triton; *her maternal first cousin once-removed, Leer; *and her distant cousin, Psynapse. Superhuman Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Reflexes'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Speed'' Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level, rearranging and manipulating the individuals atoms to various effects. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth, she can create a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create winds of tornado intensity, which is approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30 mile radius. **''Flight:'' Crystal can fly by utilizing the force of the winds that she controls. **''Force Fields:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to psionically bind them together and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her which allows her to breathe underwater and in molten lava. She can also use these barriers to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of her spaceship had been compromised. **''Atmokinesis'' *''Geokinesis:'' She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (i.e. iron, granite, shale, limestone) or create seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. ***''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals that she can psionically control. **''Seismokinesis'' *''Hydrokinesis:'' She can control the movement of water to a certain extent via the manipulation of interatomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension. The maximum volume of water that she can control is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky". She can also cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to combine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in dry environments, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Cryokinesis:'' Her control over water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. **''Aquatic Respiration'' *''Pyrokinesis:'' She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires. *''Electrokinesis:'' She is able to affect the elements which she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over time, allowing her to control the flow of the current. She can also summon lightning bolts. *''Thermokinesis:'' Her control over the elements allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of heat or cold. **''Thermal Resistance'' *''Elemental Awareness:'' Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuamn would be unable to, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movements in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine whether a soil sample is native to a particular area or not. *''Elemental Immunity:'' Crystal is immune to the various elements which she controls, including fire, ice, lightning, wind, and temperature extremes. **''Fire and Heat Immunity'' **''Cold Immunity'' Category:Marvel Comics Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Comics Inhumans